


The Return of Dragons

by kuroNoneko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Candles, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Mild Scat, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroNoneko/pseuds/kuroNoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human's forced the dragons to sleep years ago, now they're waking up to heal a broken world. Can these dragons find their mates and become strong enough to heal was is broken?<br/>Please do read the warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: lots... I've been inspired by some recent novels I've found... anyways, the warnings for this chapter are Rape, mild scat/watersports, candles (Wax), blackmail, creepy Carlos and being sucked up (down) by a giant hole.

When the world lived in balance with each other, humans and dragons were able to live in peace, they needed each other. But greed and hunger for power threw that balance off. The dragons saw the humans unfit to rule beside them and they ought against each other.

While the dragons were stronger, the humans outnumbered them, and took away their power source, forcing each dragon into a cave underground under a power spell that would put them to sleep and never die.

Millennia passed and times changed. Dragons were real only in stories, the caves forgotten and humans developed nasty habits of destroying not only each other but the world’s resources. But perhaps not all was lost.

Dragons could return balance as long as they could wake up and return in time.

~

Matthew pushed his glasses up his nose and wiped some sweat from his brow. The sun was like lava burning their backs while they dug and removed the stones and dirt.

“Oi, Matt! Come get some water!”

Matthew turned to see his brother and partner, Alfred, waving his arms from above.

“Come take a break and we’ll return in a while!”

“Okay, I’ll be right up!” Matthew yelled back, not that his voice carried well. He shrugged and put down his shovel so he could continue when he returned. They were digging a hole trying to find the source of recent tremors that claimed multiple lives.

Matthew and his brother were hired to help a man named Carlos to help find the source. Nothing they knew explained why it was happening and if it could be fixed.

He looked around, it was about two stories deep now, and Carlos figured it to be the focal point for the earthquakes and about three meters wide. They used a ladder and rope.

They were to receive more equipment the next day since everything else broke down a few days prior.

Matthew climbed up the ladder and then grabbed the rope at the top. He hated climbing the rope. The rope swung side to side terrifying him. At least, it was only a few feet up that he had to climb. He scrambled to the side and got up to dust himself off while he walked to the others.

“I hope that we get some decent supplies, and maybe some more manpower. We could use it with this fucking weather slowing us down.” Alfred ranted as he sipped his water bottle.

Carlos nodded, “I was hoping that we’d be done by now, not that I’m blaming you two at all!”

Matthew sat down, “How could you? I mean, this is supposed to be mid-spring but it’s hotter than any summer we’ve had here…”

Carlos gave a nod of the head and handed Matthew a bowl of salad. “That is true, I believe it’s due to global warming all those years ago.”

Matthew bit into the salad and listened to Carlos as he went ahead and showed off his knowledge or science and history. He knew that Carlos was attracted to him and that he struggled to understand that Matthew had zero interest in him.

Sadly, Carlos didn’t see it that way. About a week before Matthew and Alfred were hired to work, Matthew was out one evening and had too much to drink and was weak for damn near any kind of accent.

Thankfully, Matthew had enough sense to say that he wasn’t ready for sex so they instead fell asleep in bed. Carlos passed out before Matthew really had to say anything but he didn't know at the time.

“Hey, I’ll refill your waters while you finish sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Alfred said happily as he grabbed his and put it on the table.

Matthew muttered thanks as he grabbed his and did the same allowing Carlos to grab the bottles so he could go into the trailer and fill them up.

The two diggers finished off their meal, glad for the cut up chicken in it from the night before.

“Why the hell did we sign up for this?” Al grumbled, “We could still have air-conditioning and be doing lab work…”

Rolling his eyes, Matthew laughed, “You were the one who accepted the job!”

“So? You should have stopped me!”

“I tried!” Matthew laughed, Alfred joining in after a moment.

Carlos came out with the water bottles, “I’m thinking we have some of that cooked salmon for dinner. I mean, it has to be eaten before it goes bad.”

Alfred made a face, “Yeah but fish are gross.”

“Alfred, it’s got lots of vitamins in them.”

“But!”

“No buts, now we should return to work.”

“Alight, boys, I’ll see what I can do to scrounge something up and Matteo and I’ll have the fish.”

“Cool!” Alfred cheered as he took the bottles back and gave Matthew his before they stood up. They had to reinforce the hole and its sides so they didn’t have to worry about it caving in on them during the night. It would be just their luck if it did and they had to restart.

“Alright, I’ll holler for ya later.”

The twins nodded and got up and returned to their work

~

Matthew finished his fish and went to wash his plate. He thanked Carlos for the meal as he stepped into the trailer to wash his plate off and do some quick cleaning. He finished quickly and felt slightly lightheaded. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head trying to shake the feeling away

He opened his eyes and went to call out for Alfred when he looked out and saw Alfred passed out in front of the fire, Carlos stood up and turned.

“What? What you do…” Matthew mumbled as he sat down, barely able to stay upright.

Carlos stepped closer and looked down at him, “I’ve been waiting for you to drop your guard. And you finally did. No one is coming to help, but you really won’t want it when I’m done with you.”

“What?” Matthew leaned against the side door about to pass out. What was in that fish? It was fucking strong.

Carlos bent down closer to Matthew and picked him up before carrying him out and around to Carlos’s lab. It was pretty small, barely the size of a medium size bathroom.

The twins had never been allowed in due to Carlos needing both silence and use of strong chemicals. They had a little lamp inside that would flash like crazy if something happened. Matthew quickly realized why they couldn’t go in before.

On one side of the room, Matthew saw a bunch of sex toys and a table in the shape of a large X.

Carlos leaned Matthew against the wall where Matthew passed out and fell to the ground.

~

Matthew woke up and looked around, he was now stripped naked and suspended in the air from the ceiling by a type of sex swing that had a back to lean against. He was tied to it so he was able to see that he also wore a cock cage on his. He was a ball gag in his mouth and struggled to see Carlos. But his thoughts were overruled by concern for

Alfred. He was by the campfire! He could get burned!

“Oh good, you're awake my sweet.”

Matthew flinched and turned his head and saw Carlos walking in now naked himself, save for a small thong that hardly covered his hairy balls. He glared at Carlos who stepped closer towards him with a hungry look in his eye.

“Hmmf! Hmmp mime mo!” Matthew tried to speak but the gag muffled his words too much and Carlos simply laughed at his attempts.

“Anyways. Don’t worry about your brother, he’s safe in your shared tent. He won’t remember anything and no one will be here tomorrow so I can enjoy your body as much as I want.”

Matthew tried to wiggle away from Carlos who brought the candle over to where Matthew hung. He panic, the ropes could burn!

“Now, the rope can’t burn so you don’t have to worry about that, its fiberglass rope,” Carlos explained seeing the fear in Matthew’s eyes.

Watching the flame get closer to him, Matthew closed his eyes and prayed that this was just a terrible dream brought on by the intense heat during the day.

“Ohmpf!” Matthew twitched as he felt a droplet of hot wax landing on his skin.

“The thing about this candle, is it melts quickly so… I guess you don’t need this on.” Carlos said sickly sweet as he held the candle over Matthew’s stomach and removed the cock cage. He moved the candle lower and slightly higher as to avoid burning Matthew badly.

Carlos let the wax drip leaving a trail from Matthew’s stomach lower and closer to his baby smooth cock, “Just as smooth as I remember.”

Matthew turned his head away and cried as Carlos gripped his cock and pulled the foreskin back to reveal the soft and sensitive head. Matthew groaned as he felt the hot slowly dripping onto the head. He swung side to side, trying to avoid getting burned as Carlos held him in his hand and thumbing the tip softly.

“Oh, do you not like it?” Carlos asked moving the candle away, “Shall I stop and let you down?”

Matthew nodded frantically as he felt his cock being stimulated and grew. He felt the aphrodisiac in his system taking effect and he worried about what was going to happen next. But he wanted to, at least, be on the ground and not in the air no matter how low it was. His head spun, he could still feel the drugs in his system.

“Alright, but you must promise me that you’ll behave and stay put. You should still be a little… uhh, dizzy.” Carlos leaned closer to the Matthew and held his chin so Matthew couldn’t look away, “Are you going to be good for me? If not, I could visit your brother…”

Matthews’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, “Pumf Moo!”

Carlos grinned and reached for the ropes and started to untie a few lowering Matthew slowly.

Matthew’s feet touched the ground, it was then that he noticed that there was a rope tied around them as well. Internally slamming his head on something, Matthew tried to spread his legs to see how long the rope was.

It was barely a foot long.

Why was Carlos doing this? Matthew had always been nice and never gave him a reason to think that they could have something other than that one night stand!

“I do plan on fucking you for a while, but I am going to apologize now. I missed you.”

Matthew looked at Carlos question as he felt his butt on the floor. He saw out of the corner of his eye one end of the rope with a metal clamp that Carlos held leading to his neck. Carlos held the leash and with the other reached for the rope connecting Matthew’s ankles.

Matthews’s knees bent a little as Carlos connected the two.

Now, Matthew was in a curled position as Carlos moved his hands over Matthew’s body.

Matthew squirmed trying to get away from the other’s hands but only succeeded in falling on his side and being unable to do anything else.

“Hmmm, rushing to start are we?” The Cuban man hummed as he rolled Matthew so he was on his knees. The floor hurt his chin and knees and it was cold as well.

Tears fell down Matthew’s cheeks, he didn’t want this!

“Oh, and here,” Carlos got up and walked to the table to grab a few things quickly. The man selected his items quickly having planned this evening for a long time.

Matthew’s body trembled in hellish fear. He watched as Carlos knelt in front of him and held another gag, similar to the one in Matthew’s mouth, save for the actual gag part. It was an erect rubber penis that could have been maybe five inches in length.

Carlos undid the gag and let it fall out of Matthew’s mouth along with a fair amount of accumulated saliva.

“Claros! Please stop!” Matthew begged, some spit running down his chin when he looked up at Carlos trying to plead with the other.

With a disgusted glare, Carlos grabbed Matthew’s hair and pulled, “I told you to behave, continue to misbehave and I’ll fuck you bloody and leave you hanging upside down, and cut down the middle starting at the tip of-“

“Just let me go, I won’t tell anyone!” Matthew pleaded before Carlos shoved the phallic gag in Matthew's mouth, it felt terrible as it slide into Matthew’s mouth and stopped just at the back of his throat. The gag was quickly fastened and secured before Matthew could protest anymore.

Carlos got up and walked around Matthew removing the cloth revealing his sweaty dick.

Matthew tried to look over his shoulder in attempts of pleading with his eyes. He knew that his ‘kicked puppy’ eyes could make anyone melt. But due to the restraints, he couldn’t. He would have to settle for the fact that Carlos had an ego the size of Pangea and put a mirror on the one side to watch.

He didn’t look alright. He looked sickly pale, his eyes were bloodshot and snot was running down his upper lip. He saw Carlos looking at him in the mirror and he shook his head but didn’t realize that the movement causes his hips to shake slightly.

That of course, caught Carlos’s attention and he started to knead the globs of round flesh that had been on his mind since their first meeting.

Matthew’ blushed a dark red and closed his eyes trying to think of anything to get away.

Carlos stopped after a few moments and grabbed two special water bottles with long thin tips. He held one of them in one hand and used the other hand to spread apart Matthew's cheeks so he could insert eh bottle tip into Matthew’s anus easier.

Matthew's cheeks so he could insert eh bottle tip into Matthew’s anus easier.

“I’m just going to quickly clean you out and then we can start,” Carlos explained as he held the tip to Matthew’s butthole and slowly slide it in.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the mirror Carlos confused, ‘clean me out how?’

“Hmk” Matthew pulled away as something went into him.

Carlos slide the bottle in fully and tilted the bottle up and squeezed the bottle slowly so the cleansing water would go in easier and a little faster. He hoped that later he could use more so he could see Matthew’s belly swell and look pregnant.

The water filled into Matthew and he would have let it out of he could but the bottle was still in him and it wasn’t empty.

A few moment passed and Carlos grabbed the other bottle and quickly switched them. He jabbed the second in creating a small tear about a centimeter or two inside of Matthew.

Matthew didn’t feel the tear but started to hurt inside his stomach as Carlos filled his ass with water.

“Alright, now I don’t really want to be in a puddle of your shit so you’d best hold it for a few minutes,” Carlos said as he removed the nub from Matthew’s hole a few drops of water trying to follow before trailing down Matthew’s thighs instead.

He felt like he had to poo really bad, he was so full.

Carlos stood up and grabbed the rope around Matthew's body and started to drag him away, leaving a thin trail of sweet and some of the light brown water behind.  
There was no way that Matthew was going to be able to hold it in.

Carlos looked over his shoulder and saw that Matthew wasn't able to so he stopped and rolled Matthew onto his back, "I guess you just have to go here."

"Hmm?"

Carlos lifted his foot and placed it on Matthew's belly just under the belly button and raised it.

Matthew realized what the man was about to do and shook his head and was about to try and move to the side when he felt the impact on his stomach forcing the liquid out. He could feel the liquid squirting out violently, some hitting his heels as it passed. His asshole burned a fair bit as he noticed that the water wasn't fully clear. It was slightly brown and had a few small chunks of fecal matter mixed in.

Whining around the gag, Matthew felt embarrassed and terrified of what was about to happen, his hole clenched as if preparing itself for the incoming pain.

"There... all clean." Carlos softly whispered when he knelt down and grabbed Matthew's shoulder and lifted him up so Matthew's back was pressed against Carlos's fat and hairy chest.

Carlos then dragged Matthew a bit farther away from the puddle and turned him around to face the mirror again, this time, much closer and Matthew was able to see better.

Arms still tied behind his back, Matthew was forced to rest his cheek on the floor as Carlos slowly rubbed his hairy cock between Matthew's cheeks. He hated the feeling as the hair dragged behind.

"I've been waiting for this... I've watched you and I rubbed my cock to you since I meet you..."

Matthew didn't want to hear this! He knew the man was disturbed but never guessed that it was this bad!

Carlos leaned over Matthew and rolled his hips back and started to push in.

Screaming through the gag, Matthew felt an intense dragging sensation as he was forcibly filled. Oh god, it hurt!

Carlos smiled in pleasure as he started to thrust like a male dog in heat. He could never have guessed that Matthew's asshole would feel so good around his cock. It was like the softest of velvets perfectly tight around him. He looked down to watch as Matthew was ripped and blood started to drip down adding some lubrication that allowed Carlos to pummel into Matthew with bruising force.

Matthew passed out at the pain. His limp body held up by Carlos was pushed and pulled in time with Carlos's barbaric thrusts.

~

Matthew woke up in pain and bit his lip to avoid letting out a scream. He was still full!

"Don't scream."

Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw that Carlos was still behind him with his cock shoved up his ass still.

Carlos was slowly pulling out and pushing in, wanting to cum with Matthew still awake. "I took away most of the restraints because I know that you won't try and run away... I mean... I'll just do the same to Alfred and you won't make it far."

"What?"

"The drugs... they're addictive, I gave you another dose while you were out and you'll constantly need more or you'll risk dying. Also, I'll release the tape. Look there." Carlos pointed to the side of the mirror and Matthew squinted to see it.

"No..." Matthew saw a camera that he didn't notice before.

"Yes! I just had to record this so we can remember our first time together, and there are a few more around so I got some other angels as well."

"My god!" Matthew whined and started to wail.

"So, basically if you run away you risk death, me raping your brother and releasing a porn video of you. Tell me, will you run?"

"No! Oh god no, I'll do anything!" Matthew whimpered.

"I know, now I have a few things I want you to say loudly while looking at the camera," Carlos gave a rough thrust to make sure Matthew was paying attention.  
Matthew choked and nodded, "Okay, what do you want me to say?"

Carlos leaned over Matthew and whispered a few things in his ear.

Wanting to refuse, Matthew bit his lip they were things that a porn star would say.

"I'm waiting."

Matthew had to nod and looked to the camera.

"I-I am masters' dirty little cum-sluT!"

Matthew's voice rose an octave as Carlos gave a rough thrust.

"I want to taste all his cum and let him us my- My wet hole whenever he wants to! I'm nothing more than Master's bitch!"

Matthew screeched some of the words as Carlos gave a rough thrust in time with some of the words to enhance them. He was also embarrassed at his own cock as it hardened during the past few minutes.

"Oh GOD!" Matthew felt Carlos's dick squirted hot cum inside of him.

Carlos smiled. "Damn, I could make a fortune selling your tight ass."

Matthew closed his eyes and laid his forehead on the floor.

Carlos got up and grabbed two small handheld cameras that were on and recording. He knelt by Matthew's ass and let one record the semen mixed with blood slowly seeping out of Matthew's swollen hole, was red with abuse and twitched.

"One more thing and then you can rest." Carlos put the camera down angled so it would still get Matthew's ass after the next part.

"What more-"

Carlos made sure the other one was recording and stood up and brought Matthew up as well.

The camera on the floor still had a great shot of Matthew ass as it recorded the liquid trailing out of Matthew at a faster pace due to gravity’s pull.

Carlos held the camera and pet Matthew's head, "I want you to open your mouth and say:" Carlos mouthed the next part to Matthew.

Matthew nodded his eyes heavy and his face covered in sweat, and stuttered, "I love Master’s b-big cock, his is t-the be-best."

Carlos waited till Matthew was done and held his mouth open before letting himself pee in Matthew's mouth.

Matthew made a face at the bitter taste but was held still by Carlos's fingers in his hair and had to swallow in order to prevent it from overflowing. His dick immediately softened, not that it was really hard to begin with.

Gagging on the foul liquid in his mouth, Matthew eventually managed to swallow it.

“Good boy.” Carlos taunted Matthew with a pat on the cheek and pointed. “I’ll be back in awhile. Best go rest over there.”

Matthew followed where Carlos’s finger pointed to and saw a small blanket. “I’m not a dog Carlos, you’ve had your fun now untie me!”

“I have to get you your next dosage. Besides, what would Alfred say? Seeing you used like a bitch and saying such naughty things. Well done by the way.”

Matthew growled, “Bastar-“

Swinging his hand quickly, Carlos would not stand being insulting by the one who tempted him for so long. He would not take any disrespect from someone who just swallowed his piss.

“Try that again. We’ll see how long your attitude lasts for.”

Eyes wide and swelling with tears, Matthew curled in on himself. He knew that he wasn’t strong and the drugs were still there in his system, messing with his coordination. Knowing that he could do nothing but accept the defeat, he slowly slide away and moved to the blanket. It wasn’t the softest blanket in the world but it did feel better than the floor.

“Good, stay there and I’ll be back in a few.”

Matthew watched Carlos leaving and blinked away tears, he had to do something! He looked around the room and spotted a knife. Standing up, he did shiver at images of what could be done with said knife raved through his mind. He quickly stepped to it, faltering only a few times and turned so he could grab it. It took a moment but he managed to hold the blade in his hands and worked at the rope.

He did his best to hurry and ignored as he felt the edge cutting his skin. He’d rather the slit wrist then do nothing.

Carlos stepped into the trailer and grabbed the pill for Matthew. He checked his cell. It was connected to another camera in the room allowing him to see Matthew’s attempts at escape. He dropped the pill into his pocket and ran.

Matthew managed to cut the rope and held the knife close to him as he went to the door and waited.

Stepping in, Carlos swore before Matthew flung himself at him, successfully knocking the big man to the ground and Matthew rolled off and scrambled up and ran.

“Get away from me you sick fuck!” Matthew screamed. He struggled to watch where he was going as he didn’t have his glasses on and tripped over the logs by the fire. He grabbed a log and through it behind him as he stood up and ran again.

His ass felt numb, where every twitch is magnified and falling made him cry out in pain.

Matthew did his best to ignore the pain as he got away, falling into the hole they were digging. He landed on his leg which bended awkwardly, the bone snapping in half.

“Get back here!” Carlos shouted as he started to climb down the rope.

“No! Stay away from me!” Matthew got up with the intent to run to the other side, he ignored the crunching and grinding of the broken bone, adrenaline pumping though his veins like a supercharge drug.

However, he didn’t get far. His good leg landed in a mushy part and he fell, possibly breaking the other leg. Matthew pushed up and tried to move but the pain shooting though his nerves and the mud prevented him from doing anything other than cry. He looked back and saw Carlos coming closer.

Then the ground shook, “Earthquake!” Matthew said as he felt the rumbling throughout his entire being. He started to sink into the mud. He tried to pull himself up and out but only succeeded in pulling dirt closer to him burying himself deeper.

Carlos fell to the ground. He watched as Matthew was slowly pulled into the earth’s womb. There was nothing he could do as the dirt around them started to fill on top of

Matthew who screamed loudly and begged for help.

~

Matthew mumbled and sat up quickly and gasped in pain. Both his legs hurt badly and he was shocked to see that not only was he underground, but there was light. His vision was blurry but he could make out some paintings on the walls with crystals embedded into the walls glowing dimly.

He would have loved to have found this with Alfred, taking pictures and sketches as they tried to figure out the time era it was from. Looking around, Matthew noted that the ceiling above him didn’t show sign of him falling, though… no cracks or anything, not even dust seemed to form here.

It was then that he remembered what happened, the pain in his legs coming into focus more. He laid to the side and cried, he also noticed that his wrist was still bleeding and there were a bunch of tiny cuts on his hands and arms.

Some time past and Matthew stopped crying, having run out of tears. The best he could do was try and enjoy his time before dying from lack of air or starvation.

He carefully started to crawl along whimpering as he moved his leg accidently. Nope, he was going to stay right where he was and cry some more.

_Why do you weep little sunflower?_

Matthew froze, he heard something and he looked around trying to see if someone else was there with him.

“Hello?”

_Find me…_

“I can’t!” Matthew cried out squinting to see the source of the voice. “I’m… I’m hurt and I can’t move my legs very well!

He didn’t hear the voice again as he panicked. “Please help me!”

_Very well… beware you will owe the dragon_

Dragon? Matthew didn’t hesitate but found it an odd thing to say, “Alright! I’m here in a room like a place!”

_Read the words aloud and smear your blood_ on _it, then I’ll help you._

Matthew frowned as he watched words glowing before him. If he wasn’t in pain, he would have paused and ran away for massive therapy but he did his best to pronounce it. He was quite thankful for his father’s strange hobby of learning old dying languages as the words rolled off his tongue quite well.

“Zu’u bolog hi alok  
Hin praan lost lingrah ahrk hi los nid lingrah nir  
Zu’u ofan hi dii suleyk*”

The ground started to shake once Matthew placed his hand with his blood with the words, “Hurry!”

Matthew did not know it then, but he just unleashed the dragon that he would forever be bound to in mind, body and soul.


	2. 2

Laying on his side, Matthew felt the shaking subsiding after some time passed. He had no idea how long it took, only that he was still alive if the pain was anything to go off of. Groaning, Matthew pushed himself up doing his best to ignore the shooting pain that went through his body with each passing second. Why did he suddenly start seeing glowing writing and hearing voices, well… a voice?

Right. He remembered what.

He looked over his body seeing a few reminders from the abuse with a candle in Carlos's perverted hands.

"I suppose I should say thank you…?"

Matthew flinched and turned around to see a very large and a very naked man.

"W-Who are y-you?" Matthew stuttered feeling himself heating up from embarrassment and fear. His ass started to sting when he saw the man's limp penis, he prayed to the powers that be that he wouldn't step closer.

"I did ask first, however seeing as you are still dazed I'll answer. My name is Evon Vanya Braginski, You can simply refer to me as Ivan or Vanya." He added a few more titles that didn't make a lot of sense to Matthew. But it did sound like E-Ivan was a fairly big deal.

"Right… My name is Matthew William bonnefei-Kirkland… I have a brother named Alfred."

"Matvei?"

"Close enough… Anyways, where are we? Am I… are we dead?" Matthew asked even though he believed himself to be alive due to a large amount of pain he felt.

Ivan shook his head, "No. We're very much alive and awake. Now are you alright"

Shaking his head slowly, Matthew felt some of his hair fall into his face. He wasn't 'alright'. He was attacked and- oh god Alfred!

"I have to get back, he'll hurt Alfred!"

Matthew pushed up momentarily forgetting that his leg was broken. He fell over, a loud and terrible grinding sound came from his leg. He almost hit the ground but was suddenly stopped. Ivan caught him.

"Best stay down for a moment-"

"Get away!" Matthew pushed away, holding up his hand as if creating a barrier or marker for his personal space. He couldn't stand to be touched by someone right now.

Ivan recoiled in shock and confusion, "Matvei? Wha-?'

"You said that you'd help me and my brother! So do that and don't let that sicko touch him!" Matthew begged, his eyes fluttering as his head started to spin. Figuratively.

"Of course, but first, you owe-"

"I know, I owe the dragon…" Matthew's sight blurred.

Ivan took a moment to peer over Matthew's naked body, he wasn't pleased with seeing the damage down to the boy's body. "First, allow me to fix this." He reached for Matthew's chin and leaned in pressing his lips against Matthew's.

Matthew stiffened and tried to pull away, this couldn't happen again! His ass was still sore! What did he do to possibly deserve this?

Ivan felt the warmth coming from Matthew as he focused his magic. A seal on his body glowed faintly, he was weak but he had enough magic to heal Matthew. He would explain later.

Feeling physically better, Matthew trying to pull away but Ivan's grip on his chin was far too strong. He closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself for more pain. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and slide down his face. He didn't notice right away, but his body was fixing itself, his burns healed, cuts and bones mended together. But while his injuries healed, his heart and mind didn't.

Ivan leaned closer to Matthew, he could feel the others fear and sadness flowing into him in waves. He wished his magic could fix that but it wasn't possible. The seal that glowed darkened till it no longer glimmered showing that Ivan was done.

He let go and asked Matthew if he was any better.

Instead of answering with a yes, Matthew snarled, "No! I am not better! F-First I'm raped, my brothers in danger and the man-pig that hurt me rec-recorded it and s-said he'd re-rele…." His snarl turned to whimpers. He couldn't finish. How could he? His body may no longer hurt or bleed but he still knew what happened to him.

"Someone hurt you? Give me power and I'll rip him to shreds." Ivan whispered leaning closer to Matthew again and nuzzling into his neck.

"I don't understand, give you power and what did you mean about the dragon?"

Ivan nodded, letting loose a sweet purr, "Simply put, Dragons and Humans once were equals and saw each other's as possible mates. Then human's became greedy and fought the dragons. So, we the dragons were forced to put ourselves into a deep sleep to both save and to preserve our magic so that we could return when we were needed.

Dragons are powerful and we once shared our Magic with select humans, our mates. Also, we require constant physical contact with our mates."

Matthew leaned away at the mention of physical contact, but Ivan followed, "You were summoned here, and then you summoned me to help you. I require my magic, the last I had I used to heal you."

"Right, cause you could heal me…" Matthew started off sarcastically but noticed that his body was no longer hurting. He looked down and saw that he was in fact, healed, a little green but healed.

"Now, I just need a little more before I can help you anymore," Ivan added as he took a moment to appreciate Matthew's body, "It looks so soft."

Matthew ignored the last comment and asked, "How are you supposed to gain magic?" Matthew asked though he really started to worry that he would find out soon enough.

"I told you, we require lots of physical contact with our mates." Ivan hummed as he moved to nibble at Matthew's ear.

"Stop that!" Matthew snapped, "How does the mate thing apply here? You should find some pretty girl and get your magic mumbo jumbo from her and lead me out of here! And stop touching me!"

The Dragon pulled back with a growl, "The chant you used to summon me. You offered me power and blood to awaken. That alone binds us. I can also assure you, you'll beg for my touch shortly.

Matthew slapped him, "I won't!"

Ivan snarled at Matthew grabbing his wrist, "I am not cruel, if I was I would punish you for that. But I can think of many reasons not too. If you don't give me Magic, then I cannot help your brother who will most likely suffer and we'll be stuck down here a long time." Ivan didn't like being hit at all.

Matthew tried to pull his hand back, what Ivan said hurt, "Just let me go, help my brother and leave me alone please!"

Sighing, Ivan decided a different approach may work better, "A dragon for a mate isn't a bad thing. I can make your head spin in pleasure, provide for you, love you. All I need is for you to say yes."

Closing his eyes Matthew turned his head, there was no one he could trust save for his brother, "you'll simply hurt me and screw me."

"I won't, I am bound to you by that spell," Ivan explained, "All I need is a taste, a chance to make you forget the pain."

"You can't! I'm broken and nothing can make the pain go away"

"Let me try?" Ivan whispered by Matthew's ear.

Matthew's body shook, what did he have to lose?

He was already fucked no matter how he looked at it, and if, a big IF, Ivan was telling the truth, Alfred had a chance.

Matthew bit his lip and slowly nodded. His eyes opened to better look at the man, er dragon before him.

"Tell me." Ivan pulled away.

"What?"

"I said, that I would not hurt you, I need to hear you say that you are my willing partner and will be my mate."

Matthew noticed that Ivan was looking for consent from him, he took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay… D-do what y-you have t-to do. Yes."

With a large smile, Ivan brushed back some of Matthew's face and let his touch leave his mark before he leaned back to Matthew and kissed him. He was pleased when Matthew took to the kiss better.

Matthew blinked feeling a slight tinge right beside his eye at the touch, but he was able to ignore it as it passed quickly.

Ivan placed his hands on Matthew's hip and slowly pulled him closer to him, Wrap your legs around me." He whispered on Matthew's lips.

Matthew did so, "What are you going to do?"

"Make you remember only pleasure." The dragon held Matthew and stood up easily, Matthew clung on fearing that he would fall and Ivan told him, "I won't let you fall."

Ivan carried Matthew to a door that appeared before them, he noticed Matthew shaking but looking around in amazement, "When we were buried, we had a single bedroom prepared for us. It was large enough for us to sleep in whatever form we wished, the seals in here provided and protected us in our sleep."

"You had beds?"

"Of course, we're not animals."

Now Matthew lay on a large bed with beautiful and a few exotic paintings and sculptures around them, "So you're a dragon?"

Ivan nodded as he climbed onto the bed and held himself above Matthew, "Yes, I am."

Matthew didn't know why but flashes of pictures he'd seen as a child from books and TV flashed before his eyes. What did dragons really look like? He looked into Ivan's purple eyes and said, "I want to see."

"Of course," Ivan agreed, "I'll show you when I can, but for now, I can only show you a part of me as my other self."

"That's fine."

Ivan nodded and pushed up so he rested on his knees. He closed his eyes and his shoulders were pulled back as he let his wings push out. Skin rose as his wings struggled to tear out, it felt slightly painful but soon gave way to relief once they were out. His nails grew longer and sharpened to claws, his eyes darkened and he felt as if he was waking up. Which he technically did.

Matthew watched in horrified amazement. He had never seen something so fluid and scary yet beautiful. He wondered what the wings felt like but he didn't voice it aloud.

"Do I frighten you?" Ivan asked, knowing that his teeth were now slightly sharper like a predator.

"N-not really…" Matthew shook his head.

Smiling, Ivan folded his wings against his back but didn't force them inside, they did need to breathe having been forced into his body for… however long it was, "Alright. Best relax and enjoy, I'll make you feel like the world is yours."

Matthew nodded, he didn't think that it was possible, He remembered the pain he suffered from Carlos. He didn't think that relaxing was possible, and after seeing Ivan's, he felt as if he would be torn apart, but since he was at that point of disbelief, he didn't do anything to stop it.

Ivan's cock was far larger that Carlo's when it was flaccid and Matthew feared both it and for his asshole imagining the pain that would be brought on when he was penetrated once it was erect.

Ivan leaned down to Matthew's lips once again, he was addicted to the taste of the boy's soft lips, and he wanted more. It was sweet and he needed more. Nibbling at Matthew's bottom lip, he waited.

He let his hand wander around exploring Matthew's body. He let his hand go lower.

Matthew gasped as he felt Ivan's hand brush by his cock. He was surprised at how gently the touch was and that he was actually enjoying the sweet touches.

Taking his chance, Ivan slipped his tongue into Matthew's open mouth and started exploring, he wanted to know Matthew's body fully.

As a dragon, Ivan's sex drive was that of a bunny in spring. It didn't help that he'd been asleep for a while and his desire needed him to have sex now. He wanted to take the other male right then but he knew that he needed to go slow. His mate was still skittish and afraid of him.

Matthew clung to the bedsheets beneath them, his face a deep red.

Ivan was pleased that Matthew no longer pushing him away, and was instead, much more relaxed and accepting. He trailed his hand along Matthew's stomach feeling the soft skin before moving to the base of Matthew's cock and away to his hip.

Matthew whined as Ivan moved away from his sick, which was steadily rising from the attention his body was receiving.

With a smirk, Ivan teased Matthew by kissing along his jawline and down his neck.

Matthew held back a moan, the others hands on his body heated up, while the air remained cool. He felt himself harden at Ivan's teasing touched, his fingers tightened in the sheets almost ripping them.

Ivan moved to kiss the mark that formed on Matthew's face. It was shaped like flames, a beautiful lavender color, enhancing Matthew's indigo eyes. The mark alone would warn all others that Matthew was his, and his alone. He did not share willingly.

"How?"

Tilting his head to the side, Ivan hummed question as he took in Matthew's scent. "How what?"

"How..." Matthew struggled to ask, "How does… how does it work? The connection b-between magic and s-sex?

Pushing away with a sigh, Ivan asked, "Do you want to hear it, or experience it?"

"Sorry." Matthew flinched when Ivan sighed, he figured that angering a dragon was not a good thing and he already slapped him, he bit his lip. "I-I just," He turned away struggling to string the words together.

"I understand," Ivan said as he started to plant kissed on Matthews's chest and lower, "I promise to answer every question afterward, but for now, feel free to engage. I want to hear you moaning in pleasure."

Matthew nodded, getting a raised eyebrow from the other. "Sorry, umm..."

"Here, let's try this shall we? Ivan stopped kissing and touching Matthew and asked, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"What?"

"Trust me, do you want me to keep kissing you. Shall I continue to touch you?"

Yes. Matthew did want to be kissed more by Ivan. But how could he vocalize that strange and new desire?

Ivan waited patiently for Matthew to answer, but he did not expect such an interesting response.

Feeling something powerful inside him, Matthew realized how much he wanted Ivan's lips on his. How much he wanted to rid his mind of Carlos and be filled with someone else. Someone who was his choice.

Matthew pushed up and pressed his lips to the dragon above him and then said, "I do. I want you to kiss me." Ivan kissed back pleased at a pleased whimper coming from Matthew. The two of them kissed each other with desperate moans. Matthew felt Ivan moving to his thighs with a little more force and spread his legs so Ivan had space to nestle in between them

"Tell me, what do you want me to do next?" Ivan asked taking a few deep breaths. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, he was only able to imagine Matthew's.

"You said," Matthew panted heavily, "You could make me forget my pain, make my head spin… Prove it."

Ivan's eyes flared a little at the words, a shiver of excitement shot down to his cock which started to drip with want. He pressed his lips to Matthew's again who gave Ivan entry into his mouth. Ivan explored once again needing Matthews taste.

He lowered his hips so that his cock would kiss Matthew's underneath him. He heard a moan and he reached in-between then and grabbed Matthew's tip and played with it a little.

"Ah!" Matthew arched up at the touch, fear seeped into his senses as he felt Ivan's size. He doubted it would fit inside of him easily. He broke away from the kiss and latched his fingers into the dragon's hair and moaned loudly.

Ivan nuzzled into Matthew's chest, taking a perk nipple in his fingers and rolled it between the pads on his fingers. He then moved to prepare Matthew. He knew that his mate was stretched a bit from before, which Ivan would deal with shortly, and kissed down Matthew's stomach.

He sat on his knees and told Matthew, "On your knees."

Nodding, Matthew carefully made his way to rest on all fours like how he had been with Carlos. He didn't fear what would happen as much, though. He knew what to expect.

Now that Matthew's ass was exposed to Ivan, he placed three of his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. Dragons spit was made to work as a wonderful lubricate. What? Dragons are creatures that adapted to sexual needs, a lubricant is one of the said needs. He used the other hand to spread Matthew's cheeks to reveal the entrance.

Matthew shook a little, he peeked over his shoulder to see Ivan pulling his fingers out of his mouth, and they dripped slightly with saliva. He bit his tongue as Ivan put his fingers to Matthew's ass and slowly pushed two fingers in.

"EH!" Matthew whimpered as he pulled away, he quickly apologized and moved back and remained still for Ivan.

"Relax, you're tense," Ivan said as he pushed his fingers in and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers inside of Matthew.

Nodding, Matthew did his best to relax, the movement inside him caused a moan, the feeling of unease melted away slowly, "It feels good."

"Good, what do you like?" Ivan asked as he used his other hand to reached between Matthews' legs and gently fondle Matthew's balls.

"I-it doesn't hurt! Ohh!" Matthew let loose a pleased yelp as something inside him sent an electric chill up his spine when Ivan moved to Matthew's cock. It was red with desire for attention.

"And?" Ivan wanted to hear what Matthew was pleased with.

Matthew struggled to put the words into a coherent sentence, "Your making me feel good!"

Ivan pushed in the third finger and stretched them out opening Matthew more, "Da"

Wanting more, Matthew pushed back now wanting Ivan inside him. He pushed back bumping into Ivan, "Ivan, I want you to make my head spin."

Smiling in triumph, Ivan pulled his fingers out and help Matthew to roll onto his back. He needed to be inside Matthew now. He spit into his hand and quickly started to smear in over his now throbbing cock. It stood a little angrily now shining from the spit and light that came from the walls around them.

"Tell me if it hurts," Ivan told Matthew, even though he didn't expect it to hurt too much, it may feel weird on Matthew but he'd make sure that Matthew felt pleasure. He grabbed Matthew's legs just under the knees and held up so he could move into place and he wrapped Matthew's legs around him.

Matthew nodded, "Okay."

Ivan pushed the tip to rest at Matthew's hole and lifted Matthew up slightly for better access. Once he was ready, he reached for one of Matthew's hands and interlocked their fingers. Matthew looked to their hands and he held on needing to feel as though this is more than just a fuck session. Like it meant something to the both of them.

Ivan slowly started to push in, watching Matthew's facial expressions for reactions.

Eyes went wide, Matthew could feel that Ivan was a hell lot bigger the Carlos, his mouth opened as he forced himself to take deep breaths. He felt Ivan pause and he shook his head, "Don't stop, I didn't say it hurt."

Ivan nodded and continued to push in. He felt Matthew's ass stretching around his tip as he entered. It was warm, tight enough to squeeze him just right. It was almost like Matthew was made just for him. Soft as silk, warm as the fiery magic within him, and he knew that he would kill anyone who dared make Matthew sad.

Feeling himself opening to accommodate the man entering him, he let go of Ivan's hand and placed it on the wall behind him and used the other to pull Ivan down to kiss. He almost couldn't believe that he thought himself to be so full before, Ivan was only about halfway in and already Matthew was filled better.

Lips met again as the room was filled with short and erotic moans.

Matthew felt a sting of pain starting, "Wait, it hurts!"

Ivan stopped pushing in, his wings shivering in devilish pleasure He nipped at Matthew's chin, "I'm almost in."

Nodding, Matthew took a deep breath and held it a moment before releasing it and telling Ivan he could start moving again.

Ivan pushed in slowly again, he was thrilled with Matthew accepting him inside so well, he worried that he'd have to stop more, but he was soon full in and he let out a low growl.

Shaking, Matthew nearly smiled, it didn't hurt. He was filled by Ivan, his senses overwhelmed with Ivan the dragon. His smell like virgin snow mixed with pinecones and trees, the touch that ignited passion on his skin and the sound of his heart beating loudly. He didn't fell Carlos inside of him, he only felt Ivan.

"P-please move," He whined, needing friction inside of him.

Ivan delivered. He pulled out to the head and waited for Matthew to feel empty before pushing back in slowly. He did this for a while, each thrust a little faster than the last.

Matthew moaned and clawed at the wall before wrapping his arm around Ivan, "Oh god!"

Setting a steady pace, Ivan made love to Matthew. A few tattoos appeared on Ivan's skin and started to glow a deep mystical purple. Matthew's own mark glowed as well.

"Your mine now," Ivan said as he pushed in deeply, hitting Matthew's prostate.

"Yes!" Matthew squeaked as he saw a flash in his eyes of pure white hot bliss. "Again?" He wanted to feel it again, his head spun, he could barely make out the glowing marks as he bounced with each thrust.

Making sure to hit his mark, Ivan did his best to make sure Matthew felt nothing but white hot pleasure as he felt his own power magnifying. He kissed Matthew's cheeks, nose, and lips. He would cum inside of Matthew making him his mate.

Matthew just had to accept his mark.

Matthew then came with a loud cry, he squirted hot cum onto both of their chests.

Not stopping, Ivan started to push in faster and harder, he wasn't too far behind. He heard his mate squeak in sensitivity as he nuzzled into Matthew's shoulder, and bit down on his neck.

Yelping, Matthew let out another cry as he felt Ivan leaving his essence deep inside of Matthew. He could feel it cover his insides thickly.

Ivan didn't pull out fully, still inside he slowly thrust in and out a few times to expel any cum still inside of him.

Matthew blacked out for a moment waking up to Ivan's still hard cock inside him while said Dragon licking licked his bite.

"Was it as pleasing to you as if was for me?" Ivan asked as he looked at Matthew's flushed face. He watched the marking glow.

Smiling Matthew nodded, "Yes. I think so."

The mark dimmed but did not fade from Matthew's flesh. Matthew accepted him fully. They were now mated completely in mind, body and soul. He could feel Matthew's energy merging with his own as his power returned.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, I'll tend to this 'Carlos' and make sure your brother is safe." Ivan purred as he kissed Matthew on the forehead. "Rest. I will return."

"Don't leave me for long…please. I don't want to be alone here."

Ivan left the room and felt powerful again. He quickly transported out of the cave, pausing only to breathe in the air. It was stale and smelt as if rot wallowed within it. He could see why he and the others were starting to wake.

He heard panting and looked around searching for it. He saw a large man climbing into a large metal cave on wheels. He went to the cave and ripped the door open. He followed the man and smelt Matthew's blood coming from it.

"Holy fuck!" Carlos jumped as he turned to see Ivan in the door, he was still jumpy from before. He watched Matthew get sucked up by the ground, that wasn't normal. "Who are you?"

Ivan said nothing, his eyes darkened, "Are you, Carlos?"

"Yes…"

Blood boiled and his eyes darkened, Dragons were creatures known to be very possessive/protective of their mates.

Carlos didn't stand any chance.

Carlos screamed as the other grabbed him and changed fully. No longer a man, he saw dragon before him. He felt his sides being squeezed and he kept screaming in fear and pain. "Why?"

"Never harm a dragon's mate."

Alfred rubbed his eyes, 'damn, what did I eat?' he thought to himself as he sat up. "Hey Mattie, thanks for not leaving me outside... Mattie?" He called out when he saw that his brother wasn't there with him.

"AHHH!"

Alfred heard Carlos screaming from outside. He swore and grabbed his pocket knife from under his pillow and went to get up. But he didn't realize that his legs were bound together. "Shit! Shit shit shit!" he grumbled as he used the knife to cut through. He was worried about Matthew.

"Why?"

Alfred cut the rope and opened the tent door in time to hear the monsters last statement to Carlos who now was a headless body, "Never harm a dragon's mate."

Blood pumped through Alfred's veins quickly, believing that the monster must have eaten Matthew, "Die!" He yelled as she charged at the beast wielding the equivalent of a toothpick.

Ivan turned to the cry and saw someone who looked similar to his mate, he moved to the side dodging the blade and changed back to his human form.

"Cocksucker!" Alfred screamed as he turned to see a human. A very naked and huge one.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked, was this loud individual the sibling of his mate?

"Yeah, what it to ya? Why's ya kill Carlos?"

"He harmed my mate," Ivan said simply as he eyed the knife. What good was a blade if it was so small?

"Right, where's my brother, Matthew?" Alfred questioned holding the blade close.

Ivan should have though his next statement through better, it would have saved him an unnecessary use of magic, "I have him in my bed."

**Author's Note:**

> *I beg you arise  
> your rest was long and you are no longer hunted  
> I give you my power  
> ~ https://www.thuum.org/translator.php  
> I used ^^^ site to translate, and I originally wanted the spell to sound more... well, 'I offer you my body' etc but it seems the words didn't translate so I had to improvise.  
> Anyways, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
